


Heaven's Light

by Fated_wings



Category: Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fated_wings/pseuds/Fated_wings
Summary: You were worried about that strange structure that had shown in your city, continuing to work at the restaurant as you were on the border of the city limits. One morning you find yourself face to face with demons, and something miraculous happens. But, how are you doing what you did to survive, and who was the dark-haired man who seemed to take an interest in you?





	1. Chapter 1

You sighed quietly as everyone in the restaurant went about their business, seeming unfazed by the news reports of a large hive-like structure that had apparently sprung out of no were in the middle of the vast city you bordered on.  
"Turn that noise off!" one of the patrons shouted at you as you listened to a nearby radio report, staring out at the sky as it turned stormy.  
"Yes sir..." you sigh, turning the radio down as you glanced out the window. 'I can't believe people aren't more worried about that tree... honestly, humans are so selfish..." you shake your head as rain pattered against the window, quickly moving back to waiting on tables. You shuddered slightly as you felt something approaching, putting down your tray and turned to face your boss. "Break, be back in five."  
"What, did you take up smoking again? Thought your boyfriend got you off that shit." your manager sighed as you headed out the back door, a pack of smokes in your hand. Little did anyone know you'd broken up with that loser a month ago. You glanced up at the soft rain as the sun filtered through, causing you to look around for a possible rainbow as a low rumbling sounded from the front of the building, feeling it resonate in your chest as several people stepped out to see what was up as you made your way around to them. Your eyes narrowed on what you thought was a rainbow in the distance, something seeming off to you.  
"Please, go back in the building," you order, a foreboding in your stomach.  
"What's with the rainbow?" the man who snapped at you earlier said, noticing a large swarm of something heading your way.  
"Get inside! That's come from the weird tree from downtown!" you shout, trying to herd the people into the building and yelped as a demon with a scythe landed in front of you.  
"Holy shit?!" the guy screamed as he fell back onto his ass as a different demon swung at him. Your flight or fight instinct was battling itself as the grim reaper-like creature lifted its weapon, aiming to slice your head off when something in you clicked.  
You ducked the swing, sliding up to the demon as you grabbed its scythe, trying to yank the weapon from its long, clawed hands and squeaked slightly as it easily lifted you off your feet. You snarled as he swung you around, flinging your feet over its arms and kicked down, causing your feet over its arms and kicked down, causing the demon to drop the weapon and you along with it.   
"How are you doing that?!" he cried as you flipped, landing on your feet before rushing forward and slicing three demons at once.  
'How am I doing this...?" you think, leaping over anothers weapon and kicking that demon in the face. You gasped as claws ripped through your right side, stumbling to the side as blood splattered the damp concrete and held your side. "D-damn it!" you curl in on yourself, trying to regain composure, noticing ten demons about to rip into you when lightning struck all around you, sending you back to a wall as you slid down to the ground.  
"Gouge them." a melodic voice ran out next to you, a dark shadow rushing in front of you, the black mass shifting into spikes that impaled the remaining creatures as a darkly dressed man stepped up beside you.  
"A-amazing..." you stare wide-eyed as you struggled to your feet, noticing the small smirk on the man's face as he glanced sideways at you.  
"Stay back, let the professionals deal with this." he nodded slightly, his attention on you as the shadow cat raced around to attack more demons. You wished you had more time to study the man but noticed a demon sneaking up on him, the man not noticing until it was too late, swinging around to attack the demon as it went to strike when you swung behind his back, striking into the demons side with a yowl from it.  
"Don't lose focus because of some pretty damsel in distress, V!" you heard a voice cackle from above, more lightning striking down around you as you tried to retrieve the weapon from the dying demon.  
"Watch what you say! I'm not in distress!" you huff, yanking the blade out and twirling it in your hand.  
"No, really? You sure look like one!" You found the source of the voice, a large demonic bird that shot electricity as it soared around, attacking demons as it went.  
"What did I say, chicken?!" you snark, racing towards a large demon that was about to eat the man from before and leaped into the air, landing on its back and drove the weapon into the creature's neck. You yanked the weapon out, turning and chucking it towards the mouthy demon bird.  
"Whoa hey hey?! Watch it!" the bird cried, ducking as the blade whizzed past and decapitated a green empusa that hovered by him. "The hell?!"  
"Seems she's rather capable of holding her own..." V chuckled as the last demon fell, slowly turning to you and smirked at your panting form. "So, are you a devil hunter, too?" he questioned as he stared you up and down, taking in the way the white blouse clung to your tiny frame, your (f/c) bra showing through the now drenched cloth, leather jacket hanging loosely on your shoulders as you panted, face blank as you stared at him and tilted his head. "Ms?"  
"V... who is this girl?" the bird asked, landing on his owner's shoulder.  
"W... what the hell just happened...? Devil hunter...? As if... this girl is nothing but a waitress!" the man laughed as he stood, shoving by you and causing you to collapse to your knees. "Pathetic." he snarled at you, groaning as blood dripped onto his shoes. "Augh! Watch it!" he went to kick you when the mysterious man's cane caught his foot, yanking him away from your shaking body.  
"I would advise not attacking the lady who has fought valiantly for your well being." V hissed under his breath, flipping the man to his back as he made his way to you, kneeling in front of you and trying to look in your face. "Ms?"  
"V...V we gotta go..." the bird breathed in his ear, flapping away as he was waved off by the dark-haired man.  
"You're injured..." the man pulled your jacket to the side, the crimson drenching your clothes as your breath came out ragged, (e/c) eyes rolling back into your head and collapsed into his arms.  
"No no no! V! We can't take her with us!" the bird cried out.  
"Nero and his friend are near, we shall leave her with them," V said as he lifted you to lean against him, turning to the fallen man who had yet to run. "I suggest you get off your ass and leave, we shall try to keep the demons confined in the city limits. Get as many people out as you can."  
"Hear that?" the bird hovered in front of the man. "It means you should RUN!" the bird cackled as the man raced off.


	2. Chapter 2

You heard a voice calling to you, a voice you'd long since forgotten from your very early childhood, it was trying to tell you something that you'd been missing, something that would make you feel whole, something you'd never experienced before, and it was maddening how much you wanted to know what the voice was telling you was missing.  
Your body jerked as your side throbbed, pain ramming into your brain as you groaned, turning onto your uninjured side and curled in on yourself.  
"The fuck...? Did I get hit by a truck...?" you grimaced, twitching as something soft and furry rubbed its big head against yours.  
"It wasn't a truck... but it might as well have been a freight train." you heard a voice cackle above you, cracking a (e/c) eye at the Fowle and groaned. "Morning sunshine."  
"Who the fuck are you...?" you go to sit up when the shadow cat laid across your body, purring loudly as it pressed its head to yours. "And what is up with this cat?"  
"The bird is Griffon, I will apologize now for what he is most likely going to say. And Shadow..." V said softly as he sat on the bed next to you, rubbing the felines head as he glanced at you. "I don't know why she has taken such a liking to you... it's... strange..."  
"Strange? Buddy, you don't know the meaning of strange..." you chuckle, whimpering slightly as the Panthers paw struck your side. "E-easy girl!"  
"Shadow." V said sternly the cat vanishing in a flash of black as you stared in shock. "I take it your side is still very sore?"  
"Y-yeah..." you nod slightly, blushing as you realized your demolished shirt and jacket were hanging off the door of the motel room."So... what the hell happened?"  
"Where would you like me to start, Ms. -?" he leaned around you, wrapping a robe around your shoulders and smiled coyly at you.  
"(Y/n). I know of demons and such, but I want to know everything about that tree, those demons that came today and..." you sigh, staring at your hands in your lap.  
"And...?" he pressed, taking your hands in his and smiling slightly.  
"I... I don't know how I fought like that..." you sigh, glancing up at him with worried eyes. "I've never fought a day in my life... I've never picked up a weapon... so how could I do all that...?"  
"That's a good question... I shall tell you that the demonic tree is called a Qliphoth tree, it is from the demon realm. The demons are expanding their territory in order to gain more blood to feed the tree." he smiled slightly, groaning as the bird squawked.  
"Why are you telling this dead weight anything?! She can't help us!" Griffon cawed, glaring down at you from his perch on the bedpost.  
"Excuse you, who are you calling dead weight?" you growl, twisting to smack the bird and gasped, curling into yourself as your ripped flesh pulled.  
"(Y/n)... you are rather injured, just sit back and recover for now." V said, pushing you back among the pillows as a knock came on the door. "Enter," he called as he put a hand to your injury, checking the wrappings.  
"Hey V, how's it going?" Nero asked as he walked in, smiling slightly at seeing you sitting up, a mild blush on his cheeks as he noticed your shirt was still off. "So, the damsel in distress is awake, is she?"  
"Don't call me that..." you growl slightly, your eyes glaring daggers at him. "I am apparently very capable..."  
"Really? The bird told me you needed saving." he stepped up to you, sitting next to you and jerked his thumb at the bird. "I kind of figured he was lying."  
"This little Sparrow is quite the natural fighter. With some training, she could be as good as that one friend of Dante's. Lady, I believe was her name." V nodded at the other, pulling the robe closed for you. "Perhaps you and that mechanic friend could train her a bit?"  
"You want her trained?! She doesn't even know how she managed to fight!" Griffon squawked indignantly.  
"Guys? I don't plan on learning how to fight," you interject. "This was a weird thing that happened..."  
"That's probably a good idea." Nero nodded slightly, a quizzical look in V's eye. "Normal people should get away from here." You could tell V wanted to say something more but your phone rang.   
All of you jumped slightly before you dug around in your skirt pocket, pulling it out and saw your ex's name flash across the screen and sighed slightly.  
"(Y-Y/N)! H-HELP! DEMONS-! DEMONS ARE CLOSING IN, HELP ME!" Rex whispered into the phone, causing your heart to race.  
"Rex? Were are you? Tell me where you are." you ordered, sitting up straight.  
"O-OUR FIRST DATE! TERRY'S HERE! YOU GOTTA HELP US!" he cried.  
"I'm coming for you. Try to stay hidden." you hung up, crawling across the bed since the two men sat on either side of you, sliding your feet to the floor as you held your side and winced slightly(Y.  
"(Y/n), where are you going?" V asked as they watched you.  
"I have to go, someone's in trouble and needs my help," you respond, trying to pull yourself to your feet and swayed forward. 'Shit..." you groan, taking a few staggering steps forward when you stumbled into a new person. "S-sorry...?"  
"Where do you think yer goin', sweetheart?" a southern drawl spoke from the lady holding you upright.  
"Nico, nice catch," Nero said as he stepped up to you. "I'll go get your friend, you stay here." he smiled softly at you.  
"No way, Terry's involved. I'm going." you snap, going to move back when the woman held close.  
"I got a field test for you, Nero," Nice smirked, wiping some oil from her face.  
"P-please let me go, I have to save Terry!" you pull away from the woman, stumbling back into someone else's arms and growled. "I don't have time for this!"  
"Calm, (Y/n). Everything will be fine." V murmured in your ear, his breath tickling your skin as you shuddered. He went to wrap his arms around you when you dove past the group at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

You stumbled down the road, hand pressed to your right side as your breath was labored, vision blurring as you kept pushing yourself towards your destination and quickly ducked in an alley as you saw a small hord of demons roaming your way.  
'Damn it, I should have grabbed a pipe or something..." you curse yourself, putting a hand over your mouth to try to keep your breathing from being heard as you hid behind a dumpster, hoping you might be able to find some kind of weapon nearby if you weren't found by the creatures. Your breath caught in your lungs as a hell caina towered over you, raising its scythe when something attached to a wire grabbed the weapon, yanking it away.  
"Hey V! Over here!" you heard Nero shout from the end of the alley, several of the demons moving to attack him.  
"So... this is where you are, little wanderer," V spoke softly from your side, smacking a demon back as he stepped up to you, a small smirk on his face.  
"Damn girly, you really moved your wimpy ass fast!" Griffon cackled as he electrocuted some demons, moving to hover in your face. "How are you not dead yet?!"  
"I hid." you huff, leaning back against the wall and shutting your eyes.  
"Oh, so that's how it's going to be?! You're going to sit back and let us do the hard work?!" he shouted at you, going to grab you in his talons before his mast put his cane between you two. "And you're allowing it?!"  
"For now, she is injured and has lost a lot of blood." V nodded, sending the bird to attack as he turned to you. "You did get further than most humans, though. How is that?" he tilted his head, going to reach down to you when a scythe flew between you two and forced him to stumble back.  
"Focus on the fight..." you pant as you push yourself to stand, gripping the scythe in your hand without realizing it, your expression blank as your feet take you towards a pyrobat.  
"V! What the hell is she doing?!" you heard Nero shout, but everything sounded so muffled you couldn't hear a response, blood pounding in your ears as you ran up one demon back, pushing yourself high into the air and sliced the pyrobats wings. You turned midair, kicking off an empusa as it went to bight you, speeding towards a hell can and sliced its head off, landing gently as the creature turned to dust. "What the fuck?" he raised an eyebrow as he stepped up to you, catching your blade in his metal hand as you swiped at him. "Easy (Y/n)."  
"How very interesting..." V commented as he took the blade from you, tossing it to the side before cupping your face in his unbelievably soft hands, staring into your eyes and smirked slightly. "I knew there was something special about this one." he pushed your damp hair from your face, catching you as you collapsed into him, panting as your eyes focused and the pain in your side came screaming back.  
"Fuck me in the ass!" you cry out in pain, screwing your eyes shut as you curled in his hold, gripping his arm as your stomach churned.  
"Calm, little wanderer... just breathe..." he rubbed your back gently, moving to kneel with you as Shadow wrapped around behind you.  
"I thought you said she was normal?" Nero questioned as he stared at you.  
"I had thought she was until seeing her in action now," V spoke softly, coaxing you to look into his jade eyes. "(Y/n), dear, where is your friend hiding?"  
"Ca-carousel... in the park... mile that way..." you point with a shaky hand, resting your head on his shoulder, hearing his breath hitch as you sighed.   
"Nero, would you mind-?" he started.  
"I'm goin'." Nero waved before you passed out


End file.
